


What are we?

by xosugarheartsxo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Drama, M/M, One Night Stands, Oneshot, Truth, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xosugarheartsxo/pseuds/xosugarheartsxo
Summary: Dark Link x Link - oneshot, OoT.





	

We laid there side by side, a cool breeze coming in off of the lake. I huffed air from my nose as a stray blonde strand of hair floated onto my face.  
  
I glanced over at who it belonged to, a strange warmth I still wasn't used to enveloping me at the sight of him.  
  
We were close enough I barely would have to move to touch him; and yet, we were far enough apart I couldn't feel his warmth.  
  
A sad smirk crossed my face as I realized how well that fit us. What _were_ we?  
  
Well, literally, we were mirror images. A light and dark sight. Two sides of the same coin. Twins.  
  
But yet we were two different people; _very_ different, as we'd come to learn. I thought back on the night of the celebration of Ganon's demise, and how the night is a little foggy in my head from the ale that was in my hand, but yet how he can clearly remember it as he'd refused to take a single sip. I remember him "scolding" me in that "I know I'm right" way of speaking he does sometimes when he wants to be an ass, saying that ale makes you impaired and dulls your senses.  
  
Well. I chuckled at the memory of what followed that night.  
  
He got a taste of how heightened my senses and motor skills still were, and how that next morning I woke up with him next to me naked as the day he was born, and I had absolutely no recollection of what'd happened 'til he awoke.  
  
 _"Another thing about the drink,"_ he'd mumbled quietly, that smirk on his face, _"Is that it can make you forget everything you know when you wake up."_  
  
And then he'd kissed me.  
  
 _".. mayhap that'll help."  
  
_ He then dressed and left me in whatever abode we'd stayed in.  
  
He has yet to speak to me of such things since, and that's been about a month ago.  
I looked over at his relaxed face, eyes closed and the moon lighting up his skin in a pretty glow. We'd casually ran into each other tonight; or, really, I think he'd hoped I'd be out of the temple.   
  
Or, maybe he'd planned to go in and see me, and couldn't work up the nerve.  
  
Or, he came to tell me off about goddesses know what.  
  
Or-  
  
I stopped myself, shaking my head.   
  
_'That's enough of that.'_  
  
I gathered up what little courage I had and opened my mouth, the words coming out sounding all to loud in the silence.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Yes, Dark?" he responded, not moving a muscle.  
  
My heart beat harder and harder, even though what I was about to ask really wasn't that unthinkable of a question to ask.  
  
I took a staggered breath.  
  
"... What are we?" I breathed out softly.  
  
Silence.  
  
He opened his eyes then, tuning his head towards me.   
  
Eyes that gave that blue lake water a run for its money stared back at me, and I couldn't move.  
  
"That's a question with a very complex answer, when asked in the terms of you and I."  
  
My heart sunk a little.  
  
 _'He's avoiding it again.'_  
  
"I know that," I muttered, glancing away before I melted. "That's why I want your input."  
  
He turned away then, looking out over the lake.  
  
He was silent for a moment.  
  
"We're a lot of things, Dark." he said softly.  
  
  
"I'm the light, you're the darkness. Mirror images," he paused, a tiny smile on his face. "Yet polar opposites."  
  
  
"We're close friends, even though we were once foes."  
  
I winced at that, looking away again. It was silent for a moment, and when I looked back I found him staring at me.  
  
"Does that still upset you?" he asked softly.  
  
 _'Of course it does!'_ I thought. _'I damned near killed you!'_  
  
I scoffed.   
"Does it not you?"  
  
His face contorted.  
  
"I-" he stuttered a moment, looking away with a slight pain in his features.  
  
  
"That's in the past now, Dark."  
  
A flash of my signature rage flared through me then, and I couldn't hold my tongue.  
  
"Is everything _else_ in the past, too?" I growled lowly, feeling my nose sting and a heat burn softly on my face.  
  
He said nothing, and I didn't dare look at him. I heard him move next to me, closer; but he stopped.  
  
"What exactly is everything else, Dark?"  
  
I shut my eyes, squeezing them shut to keep back a wetness that threatened to form there.  
  
"Dark." he said, his voice deepening in that soft way that crumbles my anger.  
  
  
I still kept silent, partly because I had nothing to say, and even if I did, it'd come out a wavering mess.  
  
Movement, and then I felt a hot breath and body near me.  
  
"Answer me." he said, authority spilling into his voice.  
  
Instead of speaking, I just opened my eyes, which by now were brimmed with tears I'd fought back since that night, and every night and day I'd spent with him since.  
  
  
Shock laced his features.  
 _'That's true.. he's never seen me like this before.'_  
  
There was a bitter cold silence as calm blue started into passionate red.  
  
I noticed his breath shake as he inhaled, his face inches above mine, leaning over me.  
  
"What do you _want_ us to be?" he asked, barely a whisper.  
  
  
In moments my temper flared, impatience my worst flaw.  
  
"Mayhap this will help you figure it out." I said, my voice shaking like a leaf.  
  
And then I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine, catching a glimpse of how his hair shone in the moonlight and how a look of surprise graced his features before I closed my eyes.  
  
  
It was as if we'd picked back up where we'd left that night; an intense neediness erupting in the kiss. We eventually parted, and Link paused a moment, staring at my lips with quivering eyes and a shaky breath before slowly lowing himself onto my chest.   
  
His lips graced my jawline as he shakily asked his next question.  
  
"And what exactly do you call that?"  
  
Some part of me pulled up all the courage I could muster, steadying my voice as I softly answered him.  
  
"Most people would call that 'lovers.'"  
  
I could feel his pulse, his breath on my neck, hot.  
  
He leaned back up then, and I could feel that courage and confidence he always possess radiate off of him.  
  
"Well," he began, a tiny smile spreading to his lips.  
  
"Then there is your answer."  
  
He closed in, his lips a hairs breadth away from mine.  
  
"Lovers."  
  
 __ **-end-**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this random little burst of inspiration~! <3


End file.
